dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying
]] Flying and Gliding are two essential elements of the game that allow you to explore more of the world as well as participate in more activities. Gliding is available after your dragon has reached level 5 and been aged up the the Shortwing (teen) stage, while flying is available after level 10 and aging up to the Broadwing (adult) stage. Gliding Gliding is obtained with a level 5 dragon. When it reaches said level you can either accept Hiccup's A Mature Dragon quest (only appears for your first level 5 dragon) or simply go to the Dragon Hearth in The Hatchery to grow your dragon. After your dragon has grown, you will be able to ride it and glide on it. To jump and glide, the player needs to press the space bar twice however, doing it so without any movement will make the dragon glide for a very tiny amount of time so it's advised to walk while jumping and do it from a high point. When gliding the player can turn the dragon but the pitch will work differently: while diving increases the speed, it also shortens the altitude as the dragon can't glide upwards. Glding upwards only stalls it, keeping up the altitude amd allowing the player to glide further distances but, after a while, the dragon will decrease its speed as holding the space bar won't accelerate the dragon. Tips *While difficult to master, it is possible to glide to almost anywhere; *Every surface in the game is practically climbable, even steer steeps like Titan Island's mountain - use them to climb and glide; *Similar to the classic Spyro franchise, jump at the tip of the platform and only jump again at the tip of the jump to increase the altitude of the glide and remember to continuously holding up to automatically make the dragon pitch upwards to stall the glide; *When a gliding dragon gets stuck in a ledge, be careful as the soon you turn, the dragon gets a sudden burst of speed - you can use it to your advantage but, it can be quite surprising to newcomers; *You can use the Flight Suit while gliding with a dragon; *Braking with shift will ease the landing; Flying Flying is obtained with a level 10 dragon. When it reaches said level you can either accept Hiccup's Dragon Transformation quest (only appears for your first level 10 dragon) or simply go to the Dragon Hearth in The Hatchery to grow your dragon. After your dragon as grown, you can finally fly to practically anywhere! The two differences between flying and gliding are by pressing space bar twice, the dragon will start hover instead of droping down and in flight, you can pitch upwards as opposed to stall the gliding. Just like gliding, pressing space bar twice while walking will allow the player to automatically fly foward or accelerate if it's hold. In flight, the dragon will display the flight animation (wings flapping) which, within 12-14 seconds, it will switch to gliding animation (wings opens horizontally) and within 10 seconds, switch back tk the former - it's during flight that the player with see the normal speed of the active dragon (taking account its happiness is about 90%). A big major difference is the player can now accelerate: Accelerating is done by press and holding the space bar to increase the dragon's speed. Tips *Diving increases the speed tremendously, specially when accelerating- the higher the dive, the bigger the speed boost; **'It is not advised to do this with Toothless' as Toothless' speed, acceleration and pitch makes it a lot harder to control with the diving's speed boost; *Be careful as increasing the speed makes turns more widet Category:Travel Methods Category:Guides